Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-24094060-20120726003935/@comment-67.182.123.129-20120730052755
I'm sorry Nighthawk, but I really don't agree. It's not a bad rap just 'cause you don't know Christie. You don't want awesome vs suck? Well, that's a laugh, Considering you suggested Shaun White vs Rebecca Black. Like Goku and your username, my power level is over 9000. By the way, I actually prefer Bieber over Beethoven. Leonidas ain't just an internet meme. Get that right. You're turn, so try not to screw up like your idea with Jack White. I'm sorry, I really couldn't resist after that last reply. XD By the way, I didn't suggest JFK vs Nixon just as "an awesome president vs a sucky one", I suggested it mainly because they had actually history against each other and I had seen a comment here on this wikia saying NicePeter wanted to do more rap battles based on actual rivalries (don't know if this is actually true, though) and I thought Kennedy vs Nixon right away. Also, what if Rebecca Black vs Jack White? I mean, they're both singers and it's still Black vs White. I also agree that Jesus vs Agatha isn't perfect, especially since I just read that Agatha was actually a very devoted Christian, so the idea of the Son of God vs a Christian wouldn't really work (especially since you said NicePeter would try to imagine them fighting in real life first)...but I still really like the idea, mainly on the concept of her books vs the Bible. Maybe if you could find someone else very famous that's related to the Bible, I'll get to changing my suggestion... And a nap at your saying about not many fans would want characters in politics...that wouldn't explain Lennon vs O'Reilly, Hitler vs Vader, Lincoln vs Norris, Palin vs Gaga, Jong-Il vs Mega Powers, and Napoleon vs Napoleon (all of which involve characters involved in poliltics, running their governments...or something, idk. I'm a teen, I don't know much in politics). And if Walt Disney vs Matt Groening and/or Seth MacFarlane were to actually happen, then obviously Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpsons would have to be taken down... I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't do a rap battle with two characters against each other if both characters were created by two people that rapped together (or even if only one between Matt Groening or Seth MacFarlane are used, since I don't think they'll use a character if even one of their creators was used). Also, before you pick at any more ideas just because you don't think they don't have enough in common, what do Rebecca Black vs Shaun White and Jack Black vs Jack White have in common beyond their names? I know there was Napoleon vs Napoleon, but I don't really think they should do any more rap battles simply based on character's names. To be fair, before seeing the movie Napoleon Dynamite, when I heard people say "Napoleon" in reference to Bonaparte, I always thought his name was "Napoleon Dynamite" after hearing that name from other people, so that rap really works either way for me. Also, a random suggestion to anyone that puts out rap battle ideas: try to write the rap battle between them yourself. I don't mean as a "do it yourself" kind of thing, I mean to see if the match-up works. If it works out well, then you've got a good suggestion. If not, then...it might not work.